Facing the Matter
by ellikanellika
Summary: 'I'm not particularly running away.' Was her quick reply, ignoring his amusement. Her goal was to avoid this – him – at all costs. He was quickly catching up, however.
1. Facing the Matter

_**Facing the Matter**_

* * *

Hermione was rushing through the corridor, books in arms, and her bag thrown over her shoulder. She was huffing and puffing, and she tried her best to ignore that shadow following her. The shadow behind her chuckled. ''Come on, Hermione. Why do you have to run away from me?''

''I'm not particularly running away.'' Was her quick reply, ignoring his amusement. Her goal was to avoid this – him – at all costs. He was quickly catching up, however. Hermione turned a corner.

''Of course you're not.'' He spat sarcastically, rolling his eyes. ''I haven't even said anything yet.'' He continued, watching her face reddening from the quick walk she was forced to take. He hoped she was blushing.

''You don't need to say anything, Harry. I'm going to my dorm, and you'll be off nagging Ron to play Exploding Snap.'' Was her immediate reply, and Harry chuckled again. This time she looked at him in annoyance, her eye twitching. ''Would you stop that?!''

He grinned. ''Stop what?''

''Ugh! You're insufferable!'' she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. He caught one of her arms and stopped her. She had to turn towards him but she did not face him. Her heart was running a marathon and she was breathing a little harder.

''Hermione.'' He called gently, but she was frowning, thinking and thinking and worrying about everything that was about to happen. She knew he would do something; she had known him for several years, and being best friends and all that made them know each other quite well. And he was as stubborn as she was. She did not want to look him in the eye… Because she knew she would cave. And she did not want to cave!

It was always her who gave in! If her two best friends needed help with studying, she was there to help; if they needed help for homework, she was the walking encyclopaedia; if they wanted to sneak out and do stupid things, she covered for them; if they needed a goddamn wing-girl, she played the fucking wing-girl! But she would not play this game with any of them. This was simply too much. Her fragile emotions would be out there, right in front of everyone's eyes, and she would never in hell let anyone see them.

She felt him tug and her sleeves and she looked up, struggle visible on her face. She shook her head, her hair flying around her head messily. ''No.'' She pulled her hand out of his grip and rushed forward. He was right behind her. ''Why not?'' he called in frustration.

''No.'' Was the only thing she said before being pulled back again, this time not as gently as before. He really was frustrated. ''Come on. Give me chance. I'm trying here.''

''Then don't.'' She pressed her lips together.

He sighed, messing up his hair with his free hand. Her eyes unconsciously followed his movements. She blinked and blushed as she caught herself, hoping he did not catch her. He did of course, hid his smile, but did not comment on it. ''Why are you avoiding this? It's pretty much obvious you want it as much as I do.''

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' She stubbornly face the wall next to him.

She thought she heard him growl, before he pulled her close and pressed his lips on hers for a moment. He leaned back right after and smiled when her surprised face blushed furiously. She gaped at him, unable to utter a word.

''This… I'm talking about this.'' He told her, patiently waiting for her reply. He saw her mind race again. It was interesting to watch, but he could only hope her thoughts were in his favour.

''Y-y-you can't just- just- you can't just kiss me like that!'' she exclaimed finally.

''I just did.'' He lazily put one of his hands into his front pocket and watched her like a predator. He was going for it today, if she was ready or not.

''B-b-but...You…We're best friends, Harry! This could mess up o-''

''I want to be more.'' He interrupted. ''And I'm pretty sure you want to be more too.''

She gasped. ''Where did you get that idea?!'' she was trying to break free, but he only held her arm a bit stronger.

''Should I make a list, or do you want me to be quick?'' he smirked, leaning closer to her face. She leaned away, trying hard to suppress her blush, but was unable to. She even whimpered.

''Fact is, Hermione, I fancy you and you fancy me. It's quite easy to guess; but it seems it's harder to make you admit it.''

Her lips were in a thin line, her eyes avoiding his, too frightened to see what he was showing her.

''We've been best friends since forever, thought you were a better one than I. But I don't see you as just a friend anymore. You're a really attractive girl, and I'm mad for you. I like the way you talk, the way you think, and the way you behave. I like the whole package, and I've noticed – because I've been noticing a lot about you for some time now – that _this_ is not one-sided.'' He noticed her frustrated expression and her eyes welling up in tears, but he really wanted to make her hear him out. She had been avoiding this for too long.

They were both silent for a very long time, before she finally spoke up, her voice shaking a little. ''But what about- I mean… You're… You're just mistaking it for more than it is! It's because I always help you and you're, I guess, grateful, or something… Maybe if we avoided each other for some time, you'd see it's just a momentar-''

''I'm sure I like you. And it's not just because you're always there for me, for us. Maybe it started because of it, yeah, but I had had a crush on for a very long time. I thought it was just a passing moment, but it's getting stronger, and I can't-'' it was the first time he seemed to struggle with words. ''I can't suppress it anymore.'' He looked her right in the eye. ''I don't want to avoid this, Hermione. I can't…''

The girl watched him with her big brown eyes, her mind stopping working. She sighed, her shoulders relaxing. She leaned back on the wall and looked up at him. ''So it's inevitable.''

He nodded.

''Oh, bugger.''

He grinned.

''Don't grin, Potter.'' She threatened, but he only laughed and pulled her into an embrace. She breathed in his wonderful scent and hugged him back.

''You've been running away for too long.'' He muttered into her shoulder.

Hermione shrugged. ''We've been best mates for a very long time. I panicked when I realized it was getting more complicated.''

''But it's not complicated.''

She snorted. ''Tell that to you fan girls once they get their hands on me.''

He looked at her seriously. ''No one will do anything to you. I'll-''

''No worries, Harry. I'm a way better witch than you so there's need for fear.''

He playfully glared at her, but then grinned again. ''True. That's why I like you even more.''

He laughed when she blushed once more. ''Come on, Granger. Say it. I know it's on the tip of your tongue.''

She buried her face into his shirt and out came a muffle sound. Harry laughed once more and kissed the top of her head. ''How did you know?'' she asked, looking at him from under his chin and he thought he had never seen anyone more adorable.

''Know what?''

''That I like you.'' There. It was out. It made his heart flutter in delight.

''Well… It was just… I don't know… The way you behaved towards Ron was different than you behaved towards me. Sometimes I caught you stare at me, and sometimes you smiled at me like- like- I don't know… It made me a giddy and crazy. I hoped this was it.''

She nodded. ''Ok, I admit. It's true. I'm mad for you, but I was afraid of saying anything. Or changing anything.''

''I guessed that much. That's why I nagged you.'' He kissed her cheek and enjoyed having such an effect on her. She was so obvious. It made him smile.

''You're mean.''

''You would have wait until we were old and grey to say something, so I had to speed up a few things.''

She muttered something under her breath, but did not argue.

''Can I kiss you now?''

''But you already did.''

''That was just a peck. I mean a real snog. I deserve it! I worked very hard to make you admit it.''

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him down by the collar. He did not even have time to breath.


	2. Facing Another Matter

_**Facing the Matter**_

* * *

He was rushing through the corridors, annoyance clearly written all over his face. He ignored the bothering girly voice following him and tried to not listen to her chatting.

''Come on Harry.'' She called after him, amusement written all over her face. She was smiling and calling his name every few seconds, getting on his nerves like a bee.

''Don't be angry. We agreed about this and now you're sulking.''

''I'm not sulking.''

''Not at all.'' She replied flatly, and caught up with him. She walked next to him, her breath coming out short, while he seemed perfectly fine. Ass.

They turned a corner and Hermione almost stumbled over her feet. She did not fall, however. A hand steadied her, but before she could look up at him and thank him, he was already far ahead.

''Harry! Come on! Don't be like that!''

''Like what?'' he called annoyed.

''You're childish!''

That stopped him right away. Hermione jumped a little when he suddenly turned around and headed back towards her. He stopped right in front of her, his eye twitching. ''Childish. I'm childish? I?''

Hermione averted her eyes, her face blushing. It was not him who was childish. It was her.

''When we agreed to not flounce our relationship around like others do, I meant more like not being all lovey dovey 24/7. I didn't know we had to pretend like we were NOT going out. Was this the small print of our 'contract'? I'm not sure I've read it though. You'll have to enlighten me about that.'' He spat angrily, his eyes flaring.

Hermione almost wanted to hide. She knew he was right. She was being ridiculous, but she was just too insecure about herself. ''I don't want to pretend we don't go out.''

''Then what is it? What do you want? I don't really care what others think, Hermione, but I have a feeling you're a bit obsessed with other people's thoughts.'' He exclaimed.

''It's not like that! I'm insecure!'' she threw back.

''What is there to be insecure about? You're smart, and you're beautiful. What else do you have to be?''

''I'm- I- you wouldn't understand. I-''

''What is it that I don't understand?'' he came dangerously near, his face right in front of hers. Hermione's brain froze for a moment, her chest filling up with love and fear at the same time. But she had a lot to say.

''I may have been your best friend for years Harry, and I've never really seen you as that superhero everyone thinks you are, but it's just- I'm always considered as your bookish friend; as the girl in the trio; as that nagging wench you decided to have as a best friend. People don't respect me Harry. Not because of my intelligence and certainly not because the way I look like. They see me as one of your sidekicks. I'm a no one if I'm not near you. I don't have other real friends because everyone just hangs out with me because I'm your friend. And that's not fair, Harry! And if we tell them now we're together-'' she abruptly stopped, shocked that she actually told him all her insecurities.

He stared at her with wide eyes, surprised at what he had just heard. His brain had yet to comprehend everything she just said. They were silent for a few minutes. Hermione blinked her tears away and dishevelled her hair. ''I'm sorry. I know I'm behaving like an idiot, but these kinds of things hurt me. I like you very much, Harry. I'd like to be with you. But I'd also like it if people wouldn't speak bad about you or me behind our back because of this.''

He did not say anything yet. He was facing the side, his mind working. ''I didn't know you feel that way.''

''You're going to break up with me now, aren't you?'' she asked, her shoulders falling. When he looked up at her, she seemed tired, lost, and a little sad. She looked like she knew this would be coming. He shook his head. ''No. We're not breaking up. I like you too much for throwing it all away just because of a few idiots who don't appreciate you. I'm sorry I haven't noticed what bothers you. I was quite self-absorbed and only thought about-''

''No. I was wrong too.'' She hugged him. ''Let's just… I'll try to ignore the glances, all right? And I'll ignore whoever will say anything bad.''

He kissed her forehead. ''And I'm going to hex anyone who would look at us strangely. We don't really need everyone to know. If they realize it themselves, that we're together, then all right. There's no need for screaming it out loud.'' He chuckled then. ''But I would like everyone to know that you're mad for me.''

She hit him on the shoulder playfully and giggled softly. He buried his face into her hair and she pressed herself closer to him. He breathed in her scent; she smelled wonderfully. Her hair, her skin, she was beautiful.

She pulled away slightly, smiled at him, and kissed him gently. She pressed her lips to his and opened her moth slightly. His hand travelled from her hip up to her nape and the other stayed on the small of her back, pressing her closer. Their sensual lip locking turned into a heated snog session, and soon they had to stop if they wanted to keep it at just that. Their cheeks were flushed, their lips swollen, and they were both out of breath. They grinned at each other cheekily and turned to go back to the Great Hall. Their hands intertwined.


End file.
